Ideals from the point of Darkness
by Master Aura Sam
Summary: Let s say... Two boys from VERY different worlds. But an energy and some other things that they have in common. Davis and Jaden have bee hiding behind masks for far too long. And it s time for a change. Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fianceshipping and Daikari. Language and possible Lemons. Violence. Death. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction. As you may see, my name is Master Aura Sam. I prefer to be called Mater.**

**Welcome to this Digimon and Yu-gi-oh gx cross over (Although I will be using some "Civilization Blaster" `s stuff too but it doesn't count).**

**After I read "The Heart of the Warrior" By "Fury Cutter", I really liked how he did it, so I wanted to give it a try but with a few twist. I`m sure it will not be that good, but at least I can try. I have some other works, but they are in Spanish and are NaruHina Fanfics. I don´t plan on abandoning either fic, unless more than 40 persons tell me is shit.**

**Yami: Also, I and other characters from Master´s first history will sometimes appear to do de Disclaimer and all that stuff. Oh, and Master…**

**Yeah…?**

**Yami: Have you seen my chain saw?**

**Someone stole cookies again?**

**Yami: Yeah**

**You can use mine, and make sure to go for the nuts**

**Yami: Ouch! Deal.**

**Two more things. English, although I am pretty advanced, is not my native language so please, don´t be so mean. I do speak Spanish so you will see some phrases in Spanish and even some French or Italian with its respective translation. So, If I ever forget to write the translation or there is a phrase you would like to see, just leave it as a review o a PM.**

**Yami: About the music…**

**Oh, yeah. This will be part song-fic. And I LOVE Evanescence. You will actually see that one of the OC I created is basically Amy with other name. I will put that the songs were written by the characters, although we know that`s not true.**

**Now, Yami… ¡MUEVE ESE CULO Y DA EL DISCLAIMER! (Move your ass and say the disclaimer)**

**Yami: Master Aura Sam is NOT the owner of any Digimon related stuff, Yu-Gi-Oh! Related stuff save for a few cards and definitely not the gift from God that is Evanescence´s music.**

**Now, please… Enjoy.**

Is Light really good?

Is Darkness really evil?

Good is absolutely good? Evil is absolutely Evil? Or is just the perspective?

I am sure the one reading this has their own answer. For me? It´s the perspective.

If you think the contrary, maybe I could argument with a tale.

While not exactly the theme of the story, it has very good examples.

Besides, it´s a really good tale, and I`m bored, lazy… and kind of selfish, so I`m telling it either way.

And you may wonder, what is this tale about?

For starter:

A boy who is king but doesn´t knows it. He is an orphan, and is traumatized. He has powers and he knows how to use them, but is afraid to do so. No friends, because no one dared to go near him. Just a dream which, without support, might never become true. But a destiny that may help him out.

And second, another boy. He is a Miracle, but is not appreciated by those he has saved, but for very few. He has a family; a missing, distant but caring and abusive one. A dead mother, a far away sister and an abusive father. Disrespecting friends, that don`t seem to notice when they take it too far. Save for an older brother figure, a genius of a best friend and a little blue ball of sunshine. And a cheating girlfriend.

What do they have in common?

They are suffering behind a mask, have a link to incredibly strong monsters and a connection through a power that is misunderstood.

Oh, yeah. And they can see spirits. Pretty normal, huh?

The first boy can see the spirits of the monsters that comes out of very popular cards, and also, the spirits of persons if so he wishes.

The second boy too and actually has ghosts' familiars. They are the two people that tried to bring him out of that hell, but a tragic accident killed them. Although that didn´t stop them, as they came back from dead, if only as spirits, because they always saw the Miracle that was broken.

This second boy appears to be the more interesting of the two, right?

Well, not really… But, as a Miracle, he is the catalyst.

Let us start with the real tale them.

"So, it finally comes to this" a burgundy haired boy exclaimed. He was wearing a pair of sculpted black jeans with golden chains, and a form fitting black shirt with a metallic dark lavender claw like design. He was using a long gothic coat that reached the floor, apparently still being a bit big for him. Hanging from his neck were a pair of circular goggles and three very strange necklaces. His boots were black; with lots of golden pieces that promised a very painful kick if angered. The color of his eyes was impossible to describe. It appeared to be a golden brown, but it would also flash purple and red, and if you kept starting, they would start to become a deep black. And thanks to the constant exercise he made, he was on his way to have a Greek god-like body. On his arms was a cute little creature, sleeping contently.

"It was always just a matter of time" spoke his first familiar with her oh-so-sweet voice. Although she too had a gothic appearance, that only made her looks even more beautiful. Pale, deep blue eyes, porcelain skin, long black hair that framed her perfect face. She was wearing a crimson gothic/Victorian style strapless dress, the front short enough to show her smooth white legs and crimson boots. To complete her outfit, she has black gloves that reached her elbows. Thanks to her boots, she was slightly taller than him.

"Mostly, when the time was right, ma chère" said the other spirit, his voice very deep, yet comforting. His hair, more of a really dark, almost black brown hair was short but messy and had streaks of silver and red. His eyes were deep brown too and his skin, although pale, had a permanent tan. Long black pants, with silver details, thick boots, and a mesh shirt under a coat identical to the one the first boy was wearing, showing that in his past existence it was actually his.

"Some people will be sad" said the ghost girl. She had a poker face, but her stare was warm over the only living human.

"I will be in contact with Ken and Jun. And DemiVeemon is coming with me. Apart from Mimi, who lives in US, and Cody, who actually has more wisdom than _intelligence_, they all could rot in hell for all I care" his voice was cold and even.

"What about Kari?" the male ghost already knew the answer, but preferred to hear it.

"What about her?" now his voice had venom.

"She seemed very intent in apologizing" said the blue eyed beauty.

"And I care because…?" the phantom boy was about to tell him that he was in denial, but another person spoke first.

"What about me?" The burgundy haired boy turned around; being rather surprised by the new arrival.

"What are you doing here, Sempai?"

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was standing there, blue jeans, sneakers and shirt waving slightly because the night wind. His arms were crossed and he had a frown on his face.

"Considering the show you just pulled off at school? I mean, with lyrics like _I won`t be home again_, _I can never go back home, _and_ I have nothing left_? Obviously something is wrong. What is it, Davis?" the original leader said to the now named boy.

"Like you can´t guess" he gave the older boy an accusatory look.

"You are going away" said the older DD. "But I don`t get why".

"Ask Ken. I don´t want to talk about it" he sighed, already having wasted more time than he would have liked. "There`s nothing you can do to stop me, you know? I-"

"Who said I was going to stop you?" he asked smirking. "Although you are thirteen, you can make your own decisions. And I already know what happened between you and my sister" Davis winced at the reminder. "So, I´m not stopping you. You helped me calm down and think straight when Sora and Matt started dating. The least I could do is let you do your thing, considering that even if I can read you like a book only Jun could convince you to do something nowadays… And I`m sure she is encouraging you"

Davis and his companion spirits were very impressed with the display that the original Courage bearer was showing.

"Besides, it´s best you stay away from Odaiba for a while… Just to be safe"

"You know…?" the younger boy´s eyes were widened and he became a bit nervous.

Tai moved nearer the younger boy, and then, keeping in mind to not crush DemiVeemon, hugged him.

"Just… be safe, alright?" the brown haired boy then pulled away and smiled. "I consider you the little brother I always wanted, it´s just natural that I care" he finally released his hold and put both hands on his shoulders. "And I know those Yami and Alice we saw were not holograms, so I`m sure they will keep you safe" he suddenly felt two very cold hands on his shoulders meaning that he was right all along. "Bye, little bro".

He started to walk away, but Davis was in too much shock to do anything. And after what felt like an eternity he did something.

"Sempai!" he yelled. When he saw that the older boy turned he continued. "Ken knows how to contact me!" Tai smiled and waved, before finally going away.

"It´s always nice to know that some cares" spoke Alice, giggling a little.

"Great, you just gave her some knew Yaoi material" Yami sweat dropped. "Let`s get out of here. The show is about to end and we don´t want witness".

"You are right".

Alice and Yami put their hand on each one of his shoulders, before a black, purple and golden energy started to envelop them.

Just before they left, someone shouted.

"DAVIS!"

The human and the two ghosts turned their faces to see a young, rather pretty brown haired girl running towards them.

"Please, Davis, wait!" the boys face adopted a face full of surprise, then rage, sadness and finally it turned into a cold smile.

"Goodbye, Kari" he said, just before despairing in a flash of light.

**I know, very short. But this is my first try with an English fic, and more important, an official crossover.**

**Just so you know, I am a fan of Fiancé-Shipping.**

**But I also like DaiKari… But for some reason, I want to make some drama spark between them. So… Whatever.**

**I will leave now. Please, pretty please, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again, Fanfiction. As you can see, I brought you the second chapter of Ideals. Now, this one, and the last, are mostly the preludes, or how I like to call them, _the requiem or catalyst_ of all. Remember, what happened with Davis, how he met Yami and Alice, what they did for the DD in their past battles and how they died, along with the consequences of it, will be told much later. Maybe I will even make a One to Three-shot of that.

Jaden´s story will be told here but much later too. I still am working on some details.

Yami: Just so you know, the third chap. will take a bit of time. After all, that´s the DA´s entrance exam, but because we plan to make Jaden duel slightly different, and, while we have Davis´ first deck completed, we need to work on his duel with Crowler.

Without further delay, here is the first special guest from my Fic "Sol y Luna. El Mensajero de la Luz y la Oscuridad" (Sun and Moon. The Messenger of Light and Darkness).

Presenting the Disclaimer.

NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Naruto: Thank you, thank you. It´s a pleasure for me to be here, Master. Now, allow me.

Disclaimer: Master Aura Sam is NOT the owner of any Digimon related stuff, Yu-Gi-Oh! Related stuff save for a few cards and definitely not the gift from God that is Evanescence´s music.

Cap. II Bonds through Darkness.

A lone figure was walking by the streets of a very populated city,

His looks drew people's attention to him. Lust, jealousy or just plain admiration was directed to him, and he forced himself to not make any direct visual contact. He was looking for a place in specific and didn´t want to be distracted by anything else.

Unknown to everyone else, there were two other beings walking besides him. And a third one, who was sleeping somewhere inside his large coat.

"Do you like Domino City so far, Davis?" asked Yami.

"It´s nice… And there is a lot of dueling around" he was actually quite happy. The burgundy haired boy has always been a great fan of the Duel Monsters, and he knows quite a bit about it. He has never played thought.

"Once we arrive to the apartment we will show you our decks" spoke Alice a bit absent. She was fascinated for been back at home, and sometimes found herself distracted by some of the duels going around her.

"Do you think that… Maybe… I could create a deck but… with cards of my own?" he questioned shyly, much to the ghosts amusement. They would never say it out loud, but they found that Davis, even with the gothic appearance, could be adorable at times.

"But of course, our little Miracle." said Yami, making the young teen blush. Alice and he had made the habit of calling Davis "their little Miracle". Even before dying they did it. And no, Yami didn´t find gay. It was just one of the ways Alice and him had to show they care and embarrass him at the same time.

"Have you ever heard of Pegasus?" asked the phantom girl, receiving an affirmative nod. "He owns us some favors and I´m sure he can see us, considering that he had Dark powers".

"You just have to design the cards, and we will take care of the rest." said the other ghost.

"If you say so… Then, thanks." The young DD said, smiling.

"It´s nothing, sweetie. Oh, and we are here"

Right to her word, they were in front of a rather tall building. It didn´t appeared to be luxury, but very well maintained.

He entered, and was greeted with the sight of people looking at him as thought they had seen a ghost. Or maybe they saw the ones that were behind him. Either way, Davis continued walking and then got into the elevator that luckily was opened. He marked the fifteenth floor and up he went.

Two minutes later, he entered the apartment he was looking for. The one that once belonged to Yami and Alice.

"Well… It´s not exactly what I thought."

Next morning came faster than Davis would have liked. The only real reasons to get up were that he was hungry as hell and there was really nothing to eat at the apartment, and that DemiVeemon insisted on going out to look for some food.

That´s why we can see a rather sleepy Davis having a big white-chocolate frappuccino and some cinnamon buns; and DemiVeemon was having the same. Of course, Alice and Yami following everywhere; the former of the two being very envious of Davis and the Digimon, because when he was alive he had a very big sweet-tooth, too.

The four were sitting in front a fairly big fountain; neither really paying attention to the curious looks that were sent in the little Digimon ´s direction.

Suddenly, Davis felt a chill go down his back, making him shiver noticeably. His familiars took notice of this, so the female asked a bit concerned.

"What´s wrong, Davis?"

"Nothing… I… Just got this big chill all of the sudden" he said, not completely recovered from it yet.

"You still feel it, right?" questioned the phantom guy, receiving a nod as his answer. "That´s part of the power that the darkness posses; you will feel any other source of light or dark energy if it´s close enough. But until you identify it, you will feel like that."

"It sucks" responded Davis, noticing that the temperature inside him dropping by the minute.

"Doesh it meansh that shomeone with dark powersh ish closhe?" asked DemiVeemon.

"And someone really powerful, judging by Davis` reaction." said Yami.

"Sorry, that would be me" spoke someone behind the group.

The four turned surprised, not expecting that anyone would actually be able to sneak behind them.

The perpetrator was a boy about Davis age. He had dual colored hair; a dark brown around a top of orange-ish brown. His eyes were a rich, albeit a tiny bit dull, chocolate brown. He was wearing simple gray jeans, a red long sleeved shirt with some kind of monster in a dark armor, and a pair of red and gray shoes.

"I can see that you too have the power of Darkness… But yours is… Gentle, just like mine" said the stranger. He sat down on the bench, next to Davis, not even asking permission. DemiVeemon, not being comfortable, moved to Davis´ lap.

"Who are you?" asked the Miracles boy defensibly.

"Nice to meet you; my name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki" the boy introduced himself as he held his hand out. The whole time he has been smiling.

Davis started at him, a bit confused. But true to his word, the Darkness he was feeling coming from Jaden, instead of the typical coldness and maliciousness associated with it, was refreshing, and even soothing.

He finally decided that this Jaden guy was not some devil in disguise, so, grasping his hand firmly, Davis answered.

"My name in Daisuke Motomiya, but call me Davis" he said smirking.

"The infamous Miracles Digidestinated?" asked Jaden surprised. Oh, yeah. After the defeat of MaloMyotismon the Original DD and the second generation became a bit of celebrities in Japan. Especially after they started to actually tell the media about their adventures. Incredibly enough, although Kari known as the child of Light, Davis, being the one to inspire everyone to fight against the evil Digimon and having the crest of Miracles, is thought to be the most powerful DD.

The only reason he has not been recognized yet, is because his appearance is highly different than from a few months ago.

"Well… Yeah, but please don´t tell anyone" pleaded the redhead, not wanting to deal with that kind of thing.

"Don´t worry" responded the grinning brunet.

"Sorry for interrupting" said Yami. "But because you have dark powers, I suppose you can see us, right?" he asked the new boy, who just nodded. "Then allow me to introduce us: My name is Yami, ironically known as the best dark attribute monster duelist in my past life, and this is my Queen, Alice, also formerly known one of the top five female duelists around the world."

"I have heard of you two." said Jaden, remembering what he knew of them. "Although you used other attributes, your deck was composed mainly of dark monsters. From what I heard, you didn´t become King of Games, but not even Yugi could compete against you when it came to those cards."

"Oh, come on, you flatter me…" it was difficult to tell if Yami was acting humbly or not.

"And you were the only one to ever tie against Mai Valentine almost every time you dueled" said Jaden to Alice. (Mai is the top Female duelist.

"Well… Yes, he beat me once and I beat her once." Said the ghost girl a bit embarrassed.

"So… Would you all mind telling me how you two became ghosts? Or how did you get your dark powers?" asked the brunet to Davis.

"If you don´t mind telling me how you got yours". This made the young duelist silent for a moment before answering.

"Fair enough. But you should know that mine is not a nice story" warned Jaden.

"Mine neither but we should go somewhere else. My tale is rather long".

"Then let´s go to our place, but we will need to buy some things first" said Alice.

"Will you buy a lot of sweetsh, right Davis?" asked DemiVeemon.

"_Claro_, little guy" he told the little blue ball of sunshine. Then, he turned to Jaden. "Shall we go, then?"

"Sure".

Naruto: Rather short… Don´t you agree, Aniki?

Yami: Indeed.

Well, sorry, guys. I had to make it that short. But don´t worry, if I receive some reviews I will make the next one longer than planned.

But for now, I bid you…

Adieu…


End file.
